1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a water filtering device, more particularly to a portable device equipped with a piston pump unit for supplying filtered water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for supplying filtered water are known in the art. However, they generally lack a water filtering capability and are provided with a cap which has to be removed in order to pour out the water therein, thereby resulting in inconvenience.
The object of the present invention is to provide a portable device for supplying filtered water, which is provided with a filter member and a piston pump unit for supplying purified water through a spout, and which is convenient to carry.
Accordingly, a portable device for supplying filtered water of this invention includes a container, a cap member, a partitioning member, a filter member, an intake tube, a piston pump unit, and a spout. The container includes upper and lower end walls disposed to be spaced apart from each other in an axial direction, and a circumferential wall extending therebetween and confining an accommodation space. The upper end wall defines an opening to admit entry of water to be purified into the accommodation space. The opening is in fluid communication with the accommodation space. The cap member includes a mounting wall extending in a transverse direction relative to the axial direction, and is disposed to detachably and water-tightly cover the opening. The partitioning member is disposed in the accommodation space, and includes a top wall having a periphery and spaced apart from the mounting wall in the axial direction, and an annular wall extending from the periphery in the axial direction and downwards to engage the lower end wall water-tightly so as to divide the accommodation space into an outer chamber and an inner chamber. The outer chamber is between the circumferential wall and the annular wall, and is in fluid communication with the opening so as to receive the water to be purified. The inner chamber is confined by the annular wall and the top wall. The filter member is disposed on the annular wall, and includes a first inlet disposed to be in fluid communication with the outer chamber, a first outlet disposed downstream of the first inlet and in fluid communication with the inner chamber, and a filtering element disposed downstream of the first inlet and upstream of the first outlet to purify the water passing therethrough. The intake tube is disposed in the inner chamber, and includes a lower portion disposed proximate to the lower end wall and in fluid communication with the inner chamber, and an upper portion extending upwardly from the lower portion in the axial direction. The piston pump unit is disposed to be mounted in the cap member, and includes a second inlet distal to the cap member in the axial direction and in fluid communication with the upper portion, a second outlet proximate to the cap member, and an inner cylindrical wall surrounding an axis parallel to the axial direction and defining a cylindrical chamber that is in fluid communication with the second inlet and outlet. The cylindrical chamber is disposed downstream of the second inlet and upstream of the second outlet. A piston member is provided with an axially extending passage which is disposed to be in fluid communication with the second outlet. The piston member is disposed in the cylindrical chamber, is movable axially relative to the inner cylindrical wall, and extends outwardly of the cap member so as to be actuated externally to lift the purified water up through the passage. The spout is disposed on the piston member, and is in fluid communication with the passage so that the purified water can pass therethrough.